1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to software delivery and management.
2. Background Information
As the Internet continues to grow in popularity, many software developers and publishers have turned to electronic distribution of software programs to users via the World Wide Web (“Web”). Typically, before a user can execute (i.e. run) one or more of these software programs, each software program must be downloaded and installed locally on the user's computer. To complicate matters, it is not always obvious where within the Web a desired software program may be located. Even if one software program is found, it is not necessarily true that additional software programs desired by the user will be found in the same location on the Web, forcing users to unnecessarily search the Web for the desired software programs. Moreover, during installation of downloaded software, users are typically queried as to whether the software program should be opened or saved, and where the software program should be saved if that is the users choice. Before the software program can be used, however, the user is typically required to install the software program by locating an installer program, which may uncompress and install the software program. Before the installer program can be executed, however, the user must locate the installer. During installation of software programs, users typically defer to the default storage location(s) suggested software developer. This can easily result in software programs being scattered about at various different locations throughout a user's directory structure.
Furthermore, software developers and publisher typically only make “light” or demonstration versions of software programs available for free download by users. These demonstration versions are often equipped with something less than the full set of features otherwise available via a commercially available version of the software program. Generally, the idea behind distributing demonstration software is to provide users with just enough exposure to a particular software program so as to pique a user's interest, without providing too much functionality so as to eliminate the incentive for users to upgrade to the fully functional version of the software program. For example, a demonstration version of a word processing program may allow a user to compose and edit documents, but may not allow the user to save or print the documents. Similarly, some demonstration versions of software programs prescribe a limited time period within which a user may use a fully functional version of the software program. After the limited trial period has expired, users are expected to either stop using the software program, or alternatively, to register the software program by payment of a fee. Currently, users are required to register each of their software programs separately, typically through different Web sites, and often being left on their honor to do so. Although some software programs remind users that their limited trial period for use of the software program has expired, users are often able to continue to use the trial version of the software program notwithstanding the fact that it may constitute a software license violation. All of these factors taken together illustrate a need for a more convenient way of locating and accessing software programs than that available in the prior art.